weegeepediafandomcom-20200216-history
Chaeskayke, Jr. Army
The Chaeskayke, Jr. Army (at once known s BDM Phalanx) is an army lead by Devingee. It was once part of the League of Weegees, but after the LoW collapsed, it became part of Devingee's Confederation of Allied Weegees. It consists heavily of clones created by Devingee. History The Chaeskayke, Jr. Army was originally created by Devingee as the BDM Phalanx to help the League of Weegees fight against the Anti-Weegee Alliance. A Fakealleo named Milalleo quickly caught on to this, and attempted to sue Devingee for high treason. After months of legal trouble, the courts voted in favor letting the Chaeskayke, Jr. Army be, and gave them a planet to settle. In return for this, the army would have to pay extra taxes and strictly obey the laws of the United 'Gees Galaxy. The army eventually set up a sovereign nation, known as the Republic of Iridea. The army basically worked to help fight terrorists and other enemies of Weegee, as well as sending some troops to help fight in major Weegee Wars. Eventually, Devingee retired as the general of the Chaeskayke, Jr. Army, and appointed the army's namesake, Chaeskayke, Jr.. However, Chaeskayke Jr. eventually went mad due to psychological pressure, and he began killing off many of its members and/or forcing others to leave. Trentonalleo had to step in to take care of the situation, and Chaeskayke Jr. was condemned from his own army for a few years. After the chaos, Trentonalleo became the new leader of the army, and focused its efforts more on fighting terrorism and defending the Republic of Iridea than being in actual wars or putting down rebellions. However, he and much of the army were quickly corrupted by a Weegee named Anarcheegee, causing the Iridaian Civil War. Devingee organized the Chaeskayke, Jr. Army Revival Regiment to help combat the corrupted Fakegees. Eventually, Anarcheegee was killed, and after some hypnosis and therapy, the army was succesfully reassembled, and Nanadul was appointed as the new leader of the army. After the collapse of the League of Weegees, the Chaeskayke, Jr. Army was left orphaned. Many of its members lost motivation, and abruptly left the army. Devingee felt that without any League of Weegees protecting it, the United 'Gees Galaxy was vulnerable to attacks. To solve this problem, he founded the Confederation of Allied Weegees, which the army remains part of to this day. Members *Devingee *Trentonalleo *Shaungee *Chrawmawkee *Lihgee *Harkeegee *Harkamiicho *Morsheegee *Keewee *Ragameechu *Loiseegee *Fruhy *Chaeskayke, Jr. *Rawhn Heenkaltuhn *Tawm Awpletawn *Chaeskayke, Sr. *Pizzagee *Diarygee *Diaryalleo *Guiygameecheegee *Marretrenarioxs *Nanadul *Zabedral *Pettume *Devi *Trento *Cheesca, Jr. *Lawno Eekloh *Graeskayke, Gr. *Sutaeskayke, Sutr. *Grawn Greenkeltawn *Waleenk *A few Weegee clones and Lalleo clones *Adblockgee *Oellaj *Devingamiicho *Suteebee *Greebee *Suteegi *Greegi *Meegi *Labbio *Raldee *Cadna *Latta *Planktevingee * Morshu Subdivisions *Planktevingee's Army *Fakevingee Army Countryball Form * Signature Food: Hot pocket **''Remove hot pocket! Protect hot pocket!'' *Bjork: Hah hah **What what **Clone clone **Devingee devingee Category:Armies Category:Chaeskayke, Jr. Army Category:Organizations Category:League of Weegees Category:Confederation of Allied Weegees